Gunshot Wound
by Morbid Cheshire
Summary: The life story of Mara Taylor, the demon summoner. Rated PG-13 for language and violence.


((A/N: This is the backstory of Mara/Pistol, my X-Men character. Her powers have to do with other dimensions, with things like wormholes for teleportation and summoning demons from the Demon Realm. Mara/Pistol (Mara being her real name and Pistol as her X-Men name) is 14 years old and a really neat char! If any of my loyal readers play City of Heroes, you may see her running around under the name Pistol X.))

"Mara!" The voice of her mother was both fearful and scolding. The thin teenager looked up, her eyes wide with terror at being discovered. The small demon next to her hissed at the woman, its fur brisling. Mara's mother jumped and narrowed her eyes. "Send it away, Mara! We've said it time and time again: You are not allowed to summon those… those _things _in this house!"

"She's done it again?" Her father's voice sent tremors of fear down Mara's spine, and involuntarily, she trembled. The demon vanished with a snap of Mara's fingers, but too late: her father had seen it. "Mara…" His voice was soft and dangerous. "You know the rules."

"But-"

"You have to be disciplined." At those dreaded words, she cringed.

Holding the thin horsewhip he had taken from the stables, Father watched Mara like a hawk would its prey.

"You may not scream, run or move," he droned, repeating the code of conduct Mara had heard so many times before. "Most importantly, you may not summon your beasts. Kneel."

Mara slowly sank to her knees, trembling. The whip snapped cruelly across her back, making her jump.

"Stay still!" Another strike. Mara choked back a shriek and closed her eyes tightly, retreating into her mind.

Immediately the creatures linked with her, confused, worried and questioning. Sensing her pain, a flare of anger rose in their minds.

'NO!' Mara commanded, stopping them from materializing. 'You mustn't!"

They complied, though reluctant, wishing to help their playmate, wanting to end her pain by stopping the source. Mara began to realize the full extent of her friends' powers as they called to her, letting her feel their bloodlust and anger.

With the hope of escape in her heart, she fought the pain fiercely, the power of her demons flowing into her mind.

That night, Mara crept stealthily from her room, sneaking down the hall and towards her parent's room. Opening the door, she snapped her fingers. Two demons appeared by her sides, one a humanoid imp with a long spike-tipped tail and horns, the other a cat-like creature with deep black fur, bat wings, long fangs and deadly claws.

"Wake up," Mara said, her voice low and measured. The demons beside her screeched, waking her parents with a jolt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" her father roared, furious.

"Pin him," Mara told the imp. It grinned evilly and leaped forwards, pinning the burly man to the headboard. Mara's mother shrieked and jumped out of the bed, but the feline pounced upon her and held her down.

"Mara, call them off!" Her father yelled, glaring.

"No."

"What?! Don't you _dare_ sass me, girl-"

"I'm sick and tired of you, Father," Mara said calmly, her eyes narrowed.

"Call off your beasts, Mara," her mother begged.

"I'm not your Mara anymore, you cowardly bitch," Mara hissed. "Why did you let him whip me?! Why didn't you stop him?! You said you loved me, but you let him treat me like an animal!"

"I'm sorry! It'll never happen again, I promise! You can keep your pets and-"

"They aren't pets," Mara growled. "And I'm sick of your whining." At that cue, the cat demon extended its claws and proceeded to rip the unfortunate woman to shreds. "And as for you," she turned to her father, "How dare you. How dare you treat me like I'm some piece of shit on your high and mighty boots." She spun on her heel and strode from the room, the cat at her side. "Hold him until he's nothing but ash," she called over her shoulder.

She grabbed the extra gallon of gasoline she had taken from the garage and hurled the contents over the bed and her father. Taking a pack of matches from her pocket, she lit one and threw it in, teleporting to her front yard as the room exploded.

Summoning a winged dragon, she hopped onto its back and watched her former home burn.

"I'm free," she breathed, the flames reflected in her eyes as she watched. The dragon soared into the sky, bringing Mara to the one person who understood her: Magneto.


End file.
